La Navidad de los Marginados
by Evangeline Quantiore
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot para estas navidades, que espero se entienda. Un adolescente quiere tener una navidad de verdad, o al menos algo que se le parezca. Ok, no es muy buen resumen, pero denle una oportunidad XD


**La Navidad de los Marginados**

El adolescente corría desesperado por las calles del East End en Londres. Bajo su único brazo llevaba una hogaza de pan que compartiría con sus compañeros de desventuras, su familia. Las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Abandonado, prácticamente, desde el momento de su nacimiento, se había criado en las cloacas de uno de los barrios más peligrosos de todo Londres. Invisible ante la caridad humana, él y sus amigos pasaban los días tratando de sobrevivir como los perros callejeros que abundaban por el lugar, e incluso competían por la comida con ellos, perdiendo la lucha en muchas ocasiones.

Él había robado. Es verdad. ¿Pero que podía hacer una persona a quien se le habían negado todas las oportunidades para sobrevivir?

Afortunadamente pudo huir del panadero que estaba demasiado gordo, para ser un contrincante formidable, a pesar de las discapacidades y poca nutrición de nuestro joven amigo.

Ya a salvo, observó la hogaza de pan y sonrió. Moría de hambre, pero esa noche sería Noche Buena, y aunque él y sus marginados compañeros jamás habían sido participes de esa celebración, él quería que esta vez fuera algo especial, algo que pudieran recordar de alguna manera.

Había estado toda la semana decorando un pequeño cobertizo abandonado, que no tenía techo. También le faltaba parte de una de las paredes, pero para lo que él quería estaba bien.

Buscando entre la basura, metiéndose a algunos patios para sacar alguna rama de acebo, se había llevado más de alguna paliza esa semana.

La navidad nunca había sido una época feliz para ellos, jamás la habían recordado con agrado. Siendo invierno, era la peor época de todas para estar sin un techo que cubriera sus cabezas o un fuego junto al cual acurrucarse.

Las preparaciones estaban casi listas. Incluso se las había arreglado para poner sobre el cobertizo unas ramas que podían cubrirlos si es que comenzaba a nevar. También tenía la comida, la hogaza de pan que acaba de conseguir y una que había robado esa mañana. Ahora solo debía llevar a su familia al lugar indicado y tener su primera cena de Navidad.

Él salió del callejón y caminó tratando de pasar desapercibido por las calles de Londres que no tenían espacio para él, pero chocó con un joven noble acompañado de un peculiar anciano mayordomo, japonés.

El adolescente se disculpó avergonzado, mirando al noble de manera particular, pensando que los ángeles del cielo, de los cuales le habían hablado alguna vez, debían tener esa apariencia. Vincent Phantomhive le sonrió con amabilidad diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Vincent estaba a punto de subir a su carruaje, cuando se giró hacia el adolescente que aún lo observaba, notando que sostenía la hogaza de pan con su único brazo. Le hizo una señal a su mayordomo Tanaka y le dio un par de instrucciones.

- Yes, my lord – dijo el anciano con la voz cascada. Y a continuación le entregó una bolsa de dulces al chico, y un trozo de pan que llevaba en otra bolsa.

El joven dio las gracias y luego corrió perdiéndose entre los callejones, temeroso de que cambiaran de opinión y le quitaran su botín.

- Es usted muy amable, amo – dijo Tanaka, a Vincent.

- No se trata de amabilidad – dijo Vincent, sin dejar de sonreír, la caridad en realidad no es más que una forma de hacerse algún tipo de publicidad. – El pequeño Ciel no extrañara unos cuantos dulces, de todos modos.

El adolescente seguía en su carrera por las calles. Sonreía, casi reía en realidad, con una ligereza que no había sentido nunca. Luego se detuvo pensando en que no había preguntado el nombre de su benefactor y eso le hizo sentirse un poco mal, pero esa sensación se fue rápidamente, lo más importante es que esa noche tendría una cena de Navidad con sus hermanitos y hermanitas.

Feliz de que por primera vez tendrían regalos, es decir los dulces que les había dado el noble, fue por sus compañeros para conducirlos al cobertizo donde ya tenía todo preparado, o más bien oculto. Sabía como eran las personas en ese lugar y tenía claro que el aroma del pan fresco podría atraer a animales o personas indeseadas.

Una chica a la que le faltaba una pierna y caminaba ayudada de un palo que habían convertido en una especie de muleta, un chico más joven que también carecía de una pierna era llevado por un adolescente enorme llamado Jumbo. Una niña pecosa, cuya mitad del rostro estaba cubierto por el cabello, bajo el cual había una cicatriz que le habían hecho casi al nacer, porque no era deseada. Dos enanos que eran mayores de lo que parecían. Todos ellos llegaron al lugar acompañados del gestor de todo aquello. Pero el cobertizo ya había sido ocupado por un tipo ebrio, quien los echó de allí, sin contemplaciones.

Bastante triste, el adolescente tenía el consuelo que no había encontrado su botín y qué podría volver al día siguiente por ello.

Jumbo vio la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, y entendió lo importante que era para él lo que había planeado. Haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, a pesar de la debilidad que traía el hambre, Jumbo sacó a rastras al borracho a la calle. No le gustaba hacer uso de la fuerza de esa manera, pero esa noche no estaba dispuesto a ser tolerante.

Finalmente el borracho, mascullando maldiciones se alejó hacia su casa, dejándoles el lugar a ellos. Ya entonces era algo tarde y todos tenían mucho frio y hambre.

Acurrucados en una esquina, bajo las ramas y sacando la puerta del cobertizo para ponerla como un biombo que los protegiera del viento, todos ellos cenaron el pan y compartieron los dulces que Vincent le había dado a uno de ellos.

Por una noche se sintieron como niños normales, como si se encontraran en una cena de navidad con sus familias, disfrutando del compartir algo tan simple como un trozo de pan, felices de ser importantes los unos para los otros.


End file.
